


Nuwa

by WildwoodQueen



Series: Mythology Poems [3]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Folklore, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Hope, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodQueen/pseuds/WildwoodQueen
Summary: A poem inspired by the Chinese goddess Nuwa (女媧) who created humanity out of clay. This is a prayer of longing, of strength, and of hope.
Series: Mythology Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622422
Kudos: 5





	Nuwa

Mother,  
Shape us out of clay  
So we can be formed and reformed  
Let us seek every fragment of the mind  
Which sit in the houses of solace  
And the caverns of what lies beneath

Mother,  
Bake us in your oven  
So we forge hearts iron-willed and strong  
Let us brave the unending storm of time  
Which binds us with burning chains  
And breaks us over on rocks of fear

Mother,  
Wash us in the river  
So we learn to fear sorrow's drowning  
Let us glimpse the darks of the deep  
Which holds inside it the eternal hope of the sky  
And the memory of sunlight and tears

Mother,  
Deliver us out of the Earth  
So we may welcome it home  
Let us keep with us the warmth of the fire  
Which loves each hour of the day  
And longs eternally for spring


End file.
